


I'm here

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Stiles, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinked wide eyed as Derek entered the bedroom swaying his hips, his hands moving down his chest before ripping his shirt open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the mindy project... and holy shit... Danny... dancing for Mindy....

Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes, he couldn’t believe this was the end,they had been on the rocks for the past seven years, pretty much since they got together when he was eighteen. They argued and Derek would just leave, he would be gone, a day, two and lately well the past two years he would be gone a week to a month. Like he had been he had been gone five weeks after an argument where Stiles just didn’t understand why Derek was so willing to die, to leave, to sacrifice himself for others like he didn’t matter. Derek had walked to the door and Stiles had yelled, -fine! leave! that is all your good at! don’t come back-  at least when Derek was gone he would get a text after a few days telling him that he was okay but this time he didn’t get any. It wasn’t until he cried to Scott he got a text message from Cora telling him he was in Argentina with her and she apologized for her brothers behavior.  
  
Seventeen days ago Stiles called Derek who didn’t respond, he talked into the machine - I cant do this anymore. If you want to leave. Leave. Then…. don’t come back Derek. I’m done. - he had been sobbing into the phone and hung up. Not even nine hours later the door slammed open aggressively and then shut as Derek came back not even looking at him, completely ignoring him. After three days of tipping around each other Stiles looked at him, -your staying? or going?- Derek had just shot him a look. -oh- His heart had broke and then Derek had followed him to the bedroom he shut it close behind him ignoring the surprised look in Derek’s face. Because he always forgave, caved in. When he returned from his night shift he found Derek in bed looking at him, he had just grabbed his pillow and walked down stairs. Derek had followed as he fell asleep trying to carry him to the bed, -don’t I can take the couch I’m not some fragile flower.- Derek had sighed, - **I will be on the couch take the bed**.- -Just go to sleep.- He had turned his back at Derek.  
  
The next night he was not surprised to find Derek on the couch and he took the bed. He was just so tired, that’s why last night he started to circle the news paper searching for apartments. Circling places that was cheap as being a detective wasn’t any money making business. Then only a few hours ago he found Derek staring at the news paper then staring at him before crumbling the news paper. -Its for the best- he had murmured before walking upstairs. Stiles jumped up as American Woman started to play loudly. He blinked wide eyed as Derek entered the bedroom swaying his hips his hands moving down his chest before ripping it open. His jaw dropped as Derek’s hand wanted to his crouch and un zipping his jeans and Stiles gasped. He offered him his belt buckle and Stiles took the end with a shaky hand and Derek backed away allowing his jeans to drop.  
  
Then like he was a wounded fawn and Derek crawled on top of him -Derek… this…- Derek shut him up by kissing him with the dirtiest kiss that made Stiles blush. His hands reached out to touch Derek but his hands where pulled back as reason came back, -stop. We can’t- - **oh Stiles but we can.** \- He shivered and craved in. Derek pounded into him like he was desperate like the world was about to end, then when all was done Derek panted into his neck murmuring **-I love you so much, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.-** Stiles pushed Derek’s face so their eyes met -this is your last chance, leave… and you wont find me here.-  
  
They fight, sometimes very ugly and Derek storm to the door even kicks it but he doesn’t leave, he breaths heavy trying to control himself and tries to reason. In nine years Stiles would see Derek storm outside slamming the door shut. Stiles will go upstairs empty and pack his things and walk to the door leaving everything behind when he would see Derek sit there on their porch fuming, and Derek would see the bag and yank it from him and yank him inside ripping the bag open and lock the door refusing to let him leave. There will be a future where Stiles would cry on his bed thinking Derek would leave, and have nurses comfort him telling him Derek was just getting them food, or was outside on a walk. There would be a time not long from that when Stiles wouldn’t know who that old man was in front of him crying where Derek was ignoring the old man saying **-its me I’m here-** There would be a time not long after that where there was no old man telling him he was Derek, no because Stiles was alive and he was not.  
  
But then, when he drew his last breath Derek would say **-I’m here.-**  
  



End file.
